


Back into reality

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: DMHP RWBZ HGTN GWPanPark LBParvPat DTSF. Harry and his stepsister Hermione are forced to move to the town in which their parents grew up and have to start life over at Hogwarts University. They slowly realize that reality is much harsher than they thought. rating just incase





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A.N. – Hey!!! I bet you didn’t think I’d be posting anything anytime soon ‘cause if you did you could have at least told me!! Anyway this story is based on a random thought I had in some random class that was boring me.

Un-edited at the moment but hope you enjoy it and please review.  
Into Reality

Chapter 1 – First Day

Harry sighed as he stared at the photo in his hands. The two boys in the photo had their arms slung around each others shoulders, one with raven black hair and one with platinum blonde, each with smiles larger than life. Harry ran his fingers over the wooden frame wondering why in the world he had re-opened that box, all it brought up were memories of a time long past. A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Stuffing the photo back into the box, he kicked it under his bed and fixed the sheet so that it was hidden. Hearing another impatient knock Harry rushed to open the door. As he expected his step-sister, Hermione, stood on the other side.

“Since when do you knock?”

Hermione laughed. “You ready?”

Harry groaned. “No!”

Sighing Hermione brushed her hair impatiently out of her eyes before spinning on her heels and marching out of his room.

Rolling his eyes, Harry placed his headset on, taking time to listen to the first verse of Worst Day Ever by Simple Plan, thinking that it really fit how he was feeling right now, before grabbing his school bag and car keys. Walking out he made sure to lock his room door behind him and heard Hermione do the same down the hall. Smiling at each other they made their way out of the house and into Harry’s car not really wanting to go to the hell some call school.

“Where is she?” Padma bit her lip as she looked frantically for her long time pen pal.

She and her best friends who had instantly been labelled as outcasts, were sitting on the lawn next to the big ‘Keep Off The Lawn’ sign, waiting for this mysterious girl they all knew so much about. Hearing the first bell they got and Padma sighed dejectedly making Parvati hug her twin worriedly. They were almost inside when a voice called out.

“Padma!”

Padma turned around and a big grin found its way upon her face. “Hermione!”

Everyone laughed as they watched the two girls squeeze each other half to death. Padma and Hermione finally separated themselves and turned to face everyone.

“‘Mione this is Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Ron and Ginny.”

Hermione smiled warmly at them. “As you all probably know, I’m Hermione Granger and this is my step-brother Harry Potter.”

She motioned to the boy who had just come up behind them. Harry smiled and waved before wrapping his arms around Hermione’s waist, his chin on her shoulder and his cheek against hers.

“He’s a bit shy.” Everyone had to laugh at this statement because Harry sure didn’t look shy. Compared to Hermione’s warm chocolate brown eyes, silky smooth, blonde streaked, long hair and almost perfect tan, they had to notice that Harry was just around her height yet different in every aspect. He had messy raven black hair, the ends of which were dyed red, that fell into his emerald green eyes, and he was a lot paler than she, and his ears were triple pierced. They both wore loose clothes, her, a light brown spaghetti strapped shirt and flowing white skirt and him, baggy black jeans and a big black t-shirt.

The second bell rang and most of the group waved and headed towards their classes. Padma motioned for them to follow her and she led through very identical corridors which Harry was sure he’d never keep track of.

“So what are your majors?”

Padma’s voice disrupted Harry’s thoughts that the man in the portrait they had just passed was severely constipated.

“I’m a dance major and Harry’s music.”

Padma’s eyes widened. “Wow! You never told me you guys were that good.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

Padma fake gasped. “He speaks!” Harry turned slightly red and Hermione giggled. “I meant nothing by it. It’s just that dance and music are hard to get into at this school. So what kind of dances do you do ‘Mione? And Harry, what genres of music are you interested in? What instruments do you play?”

Hermione laughed. “Whoa! Slow down there! I’m mostly a contemporary dancer but I’m willing to try anything.”

“For me I basically stick to alternative rock and I play guitar, both acoustic and electric, and piano.”

“Most of the music I dance to, Harry records.”

Padma looked back at Harry, shock and awe written all over her face. “Wow.”

She suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall and pointed to a door on their left. “That’s the Head Masters office; I have to get to class.” With a wave and a smile, Padma disappeared down the hall.

Sighing Harry looked at the door like it was the passageway to hell. “Might as well get it over with.” He reluctantly pushed the door open and motioned for Hermione to go ahead. “After you milady.” Hermione laughed before pushing Harry in first and going in after him.


	2. Draco?!

  
Author's notes: A view of Harry and Hermione's relationship and Harry and Draco's reunion :P  


* * *

This chapter is un-edited but please review.

Chapter 2 - Draco?!

Hermione stood in the kitchen with a note clutched in her hand. Harry sighed when he saw what was in her hand.

“What does it say this time?”

Hermione crumpled the paper and dropped it. “They went to Paris for the week.”

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed an apron. “What do you want for dinner?”

Hermione smiled and jumped up on the counter and threw her arms out dramatically. “Surprise me!”

*chapter break*

Hermione pushed the door to Harry’s room open and found him as usual by his computer with his headset on singing and playing his guitar. Knowing that he wouldn’t notice her for now, she walked around his room, wiggling her toes in the white carpet and threw herself onto the bed. She loved Harry’s room more than her own although she’d never tell him that. The room was done in varying shades of blue and was really soothing. Stretching, her hand hit something hard under the pillow, she pulled it out and stared at the silver knife her dad had given Harry last Christmas, the blade was sharp and Hermione had a good idea what he used it for.

Sighing she got up and walked into his bathroom. Very carefully she washed the makeup off her face and stared at her reflection, studying the dark bruises on her cheek. Feeling nothing but disgust at herself, Hermione walked back into the room and seeing Harry sitting on the bed writing what she knew would be the lyrics to his next song, she climbed into his lap thankful when he wrapped his arms around her and didn’t say anything.

After a while Hermione pulled back and gave Harry a big sloppy kiss on his cheek and giggled when he pretended to throw up. Glaring at her he reached for his pillow and knocked her off the bed. Lying on the carpet Hermione couldn’t do anything but laugh. Chuckling Harry reached over and pulled her back up to lie beside him.

“Are you going to the dance tryouts tomorrow?” He asked when her laughter subsided.

“Yeah I’m going. You got anything new for me?”

Harry moved to sit at his computer and before long music filled the room. Closing her eyes Hermione worked on a routine in her head. Way too soon the song finished and she opened her eyes to see a nervous Harry. Hermione repressed the feeling to roll her eyes, no matter how many times she told him he was a brilliant composer; he was always worried she wouldn’t like his songs because he always said her opinion was the only one that mattered.

“It’s brilliant! I love it.” She smiled encouragingly at him and was rewarded with a smile bright enough to light the room.

Laughing Hermione jumped off the bed and went rummaging through Harry’s drawer and pulled out one of his biggest shirts and changed into it while Harry used the bathroom. Throwing her dirty clothes into a corner Hermione climbed into Harry’s bed as was the usual routine when their parents were away. She felt the bed dip and Harry kissed the tip of her nose making her smile as she fell asleep.

*chapter break*

“Please Draco?”

Draco groaned. The girl never gave up! “Fine Pans!! I’ll go!!”

Pansy squealed and threw her arms around him as Blaise and Theo laughed. Letting go, Pansy pulled Draco towards the auditorium with Blaise and Theo following close behind. Walking through the doors Pansy bumped into someone who sent her toppling over into Draco’s arms.

Recognizing the fiery red hair Draco sneered at the person. “What’s the matter Weasel can’t get a girl to touch you so you push my friend?”

Ron turned about as red as his hair. He opened his mouth to respond but stopped when an unfamiliar girl placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Something wrong here?”

Theo’s breath caught in his throat as he saw her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a long sleeved shirt that stopped under her breasts and allowed full view of her shapely figure and a mini skirt that showed off her long legs. Theo felt blood rush to his nether regions and he knew he had to have her.

Pansy stepped forward. “He pushed me ! Of course there’s a problem!”

“Pushed you?! You walked right into me!”

The argument would have surely continued if not for the sudden appearance of a guy who looked no older than 16.

“What’s going on?”

Draco’s eyes widened….he knew this guy! Those eyes reminded him strongly of something…something he couldn’t place. The owner of those eyes turned to look at him. Shock and confusion written all over his face and he gasped.

“Draco?!”

A.N. Please review.


	3. Tryouts

  
Author's notes: Flashbacks and tryouts  


* * *

Chapter 3 - Tryouts

A.N. You people are gonna get me in trouble...hehehe...loves yous anyways. These chapters are way too short and i promise I'll redo them in the time I pretend to do my never ending home work. So basically I'll updating ALL my stories sooner than I expected.

Un-edited at the moment...don't sue me for anything...I'm broke...boy I wish I owned these characters. Harry and Draco are 13 in the flashback and 18 in the actual story. ENJOY!

*chapter break*

Flashback

“Will we always be friends?”

“Of course we will!” Seeing Harry doubtful face he added “I promise.”

Harry nodded and held his head down so Draco wouldn’t see his tears but Draco did see.

“Ry, look at me!” When Harry didn’t, he turned Harry to face him. “Why are you crying?”

Harry shook his head and threw his arms around Draco. Draco just held him knowing that Harry would talk when he was ready.

“’Cause I know that when you leave you’ll forget all about me.”

Draco looked down at Harry in amazement. “Don’t you ever think that! I could never forget you Ry!”

Holding Harry’s chin so that he had no choice but to face him, Draco leant down and pressed his lips to Harry’s. He felt Harry wrap his arms around his neck and climb into his lap and he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s waist.

“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY IT’S TIME TO GO!”

Draco and Harry jumped apart when they heard Narcissa’s shrill voice. For a while they sat there looking at each other before Draco leant forward and brush Harry’s tears away. Harry blushed rather cutely and Draco kissed him again.

“As much as I don’t want to, I have to go now but I promise I’ll call you tonight.”

“Ok.”

Draco smiled at Harry before hugging him one last time. He got up and turned to walk off when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him back for another kiss. Laughing to himself Draco deepened the kiss and was shocked when he felt Harry’s tongue asking for entrance and parted his lips. Draco immediately took control of the kiss.

“Draaaco!” A whiny little voice called out.

Draco and Harry broke apart slowly this time and Harry turned beet red. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“DRACO!” His mother called out again accompanied by his father blowing the car horn.

Draco smiled at Harry once again before turning around and running off, leaving Harry there all alone.

End Flashback

*chapter break*

Harry and Draco stared at each other in amazement while the others stared at them in confusion.

“Umm…can someone please explain to me what’s going on here?” Theo’s voice cut though their reverie causing both boys to look away from each other blushing.

“Next up…Hermione Granger!”

Hermione’s eyes widened, what ever was going on between Harry and his guy could wait until they got home, she was up! She ran onto the stage while Harry ran to get the music ready. Draco waved off his friends questions and took a seat in the back.

Hermione waited for the music to start. She was nervous but as long as Harry was standing by her, she knew she’d do fine. She closed her eyes, the music started and Harry’s voice washed over her and she felt her body moving to the beat.

Until you crash

Until you burn

Until you lie

Until you learn

Until you see

Until you believe

Until you fight

Until you fall

Until the end of everything at all

Until you die

Until you’re alive

Don’t save me, don’t save me, cuz I don’t care

Don’t save me, don’t save me, cuz

I don’t care

Until you give

Until you’ve used

Until you’ve lost

Until you lose

Until you see, how could you believe?

Until you’ve lived a thousand times

Until you’ve seen the other side

This is my chance, this is my chance

Don’t save me, don’t save me, cuz I don’t care

Don’t save me, don’t save me, cuz

I don’t care

Until the truth becomes a lie

Until you change, until you deny

Until you believe

This is my chance, this is my chance

I’ll take it now because I can

This is my chance, I want it now

Don’t save me, don’t save me, cuz I don’t care

Don’t save me, don’t save me, cuz

I don’t care

Save me, save me, save me

Save me, save me, save me

I don’t care

The music died and everyone stared at Hermione in shock before breaking out in applause. Laughing to herself Hermione fell to her knees in exhaustion, looking out at the crowd she could make out the smiling faces of her new friends and looking at the judges she realized they were smiling also. Jumping up she ran off the stage and threw herself at Harry, who despite his small stature caught her with practised ease and spun her around.

“You were great Mia. Never seen anything more beautiful.” Hermione buried her head in his shoulder and smiled. He always said the same thing every time she danced.

“Couldn’t have done it without you.”

He lovingly brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the tip of her nose.  
Savior by 30 seconds to mars - i love that song!

Please review.


End file.
